A scuba diver often carries a bag for holding fish, lobsters, abalone, shell fish, and inanimate objects which he catches or finds while diving. Generally the bag is made of cloth or mesh with a large opening at the top, a latch for closing the opening, and a loop for attachment to a belt. The loop attachment causes the bag to hang down whether the diver is standing out of the water or is in the water. When he swims horizontally, the bag hangs down slowing his forward movement. When he is upside down as is often the case when he is near the bottom, the bag hangs next to his head or even drags on the bottom. The present bag is therefore best suited for use in the upright position--a position rarely used by a diver. Opening of the bag requires two hands--a difficult task when the game is in one hand and a spear gun or spear is in the other. Once opened, whatever game is in the bag may float or swim out. Nothing keeps the present game in the bag from escaping while the new game is inserted. The diver must push whatever game is presently in the bag to the bottom before trying to insert the new game--no mean task when his hands are full. Furthermore, if the latch on the bag becomes unintentionally undone, nothing keeps the game in the bag from escaping.